Tokyo Homosapien
by Shout of Gaia
Summary: Touka hadn't been feeling too well lately, but she thought nothing of it. So it comes as a surprise to her when her RC cells start to plummet, turning her into a human. With the gift of not being hunted any longer or having to fight for a meal anymore will she be happy with her new life, or will she wish it had never happened?
1. RC you later

_"Each day holds a surprise. But only if we expect it can we see, hear, or feel it when it comes to us. Let's not be afraid to receive each day's surprise, whether it comes to us as sorrow or as joy it will open a new place in our hearts a place where we can welcome new friends and celebrate more fully our shared humanity."_

 _\- Henri Nouwen(January 24th, 1932- September 21st, 1996)_

* * *

Today was cold. But, Touka didn't mind it, today was her day off, she had no school, and to make things even better she was wrapped tight in a mound of warm, soft blankets that gave the illusion of a warm day to her body. Groaning happily, Touka buried her face into the not-quite-as-plump-as-it-used-to-be-but-still-fairly-plump pillow. Today was the perfect day. The sky was still dark, there was the slow dancing of snow moving down her window and the lights of Tokyo were just dim enough to help lull her back to sleep.

But, whats the point of a day off if I waste it by sleeping in. Touka mentally murmured to herself.

With a groan emitted from her body that she didn't mean to allow, Touka slipped out of her bed, gripping the comforter and other assorted blankets with her as added protection from the cold. She didn't quite think boy shorts and a bra would cut it. But, that didn't stop the wood flooring from numbing her feet. But it wasn't enough to cause any major discomfort to her.

Suddenly, Touka began to feel... weak. her legs felt chilled and suddenly they began shake. That went for her entire body and then suddenly she was on the floor.

* * *

Yoshimura had been busy washing dishes downstairs. Normally, Touka did it, but today she was off today, and besides, Yoshimura enjoyed working the counter every now and then. It gave him something to do besides sit around all the time. A small smile graced his wrinkled lips as he dug his hand into the cup began to work the suds from the soap around, cleaning the inside thoroughly.

 _It's better for Touka to stay rested today._ he began to himself. She herself, wouldn't admit it, but lately, she'd been sluggish. Spacing out, falling asleep when she took a moment to sit down, and what's more she hadn't been eating as much lately. Touka was never a glutton, but that didn't mean she was ever one to miss a meal. She was more than likely coming down with something and he'd rather not have her working sick or getting other sick.

Suddenly, the roof above him thumped and the old man almost dropped the cup he was washing. _It was from Touka's room._ he mused to himself. _She must've gotten up._ He smiled and made his way upstairs to her apartment that rested just above the shop. _I should probably get her back into bed, by now she must be feeling the symptoms much worse._

The old ghoul made his way towards the upstairs apartments, one of which Touka had taken residence in. Before, back when Anteiku was just beginning to come as powerhouse in a then much more violent and terrifying 20th ward, Yoshimura used the others to house weaker, more docile ghouls from warring ghoul factions. Now they served as break rooms, a change Yoshimura was very happy about.

Making his way to Toukas door, he knocked gently three time. "Touka? It's me, I was just wondering if you were feeling o.k?" The manager waited a moment or two, expecting a hoarse reply from the teenager. Instead, he began to feel a slight warmth near his ankles. Curiously he looked down towards his feet. What he saw made his mouth slightly gape.

It was... RC cells, pouring out from underneath the doorway and into the hallway, but these weren't organized like a Kagune would be... It was more like a river. Flowing wildly and parting only for a more solid object.

Yoshimura then quickly opened the door, rushing to find the room filled with the blood red mist that was compromised of RC cells. It was as if a pump was ushering gas into the room. Yoshimura was frantic now, being a ghoul his whole life, meeting other ghouls, caring for them, he'd never in his life seen anything like this. "Touka!" he called, hoping to get a response this time. This time was no different.

The older man burst into the girls room, forgetting any manners and found her, a dazed look on her face and a bit of spittle dripping down her cheek as RC cells poured out of her shoulder blades, right where her Ukaku would be. His eye's opened slightly and the man then rushed to Touka's limp body which was covered under now ripped blankets.

"Touka!" he called once more, picking her up into his arms and shaking her slightly. "Snap out of it! What's going on!? What's happened to you!?"

She wasn't responding, and RC cells were still ripping from her shoulder blades. The feeling of her breathing was the only thing that let Yoshimura know she was alive. Other than that she was completely unresponsive. Yoshimura then stood up, with Touka in his arms. He had to help her some how, but as long as she was like this he didn't have the faintest idea on how to go about it.

Then, suddenly, The RC cells stopped pouring out and Touka began blinking.

As the red mist began to dissipate Irimi made her way in, about as frantically as the elder ghoul had. "Sir? What's going on?" she asked as she viewed the thinning RC cells and Toukas mostly limp body. Irimi was just as worried as Yoshimura if not more, and with good reason. She had practically raised the raven haired girl ever since they'd found her and her baby brother after their father was killed.

"I... I'm not sure..." Yoshimura replied, slightly relieved now that Touka seemed to be somewhat stable(he hoped). "But, we need to get a hold of Dr. Fueguchi. He'll probably know more about this than I do."

* * *

Touka was freezing. Today was even colder than the last, but it was only her. No one else had brought with them three blankets and a scarf to Dr. Fueguchi's office. Touka though had to be practically carried into the office. She was pissed about it. Touka hated being sick, it made her feel weak and weak was not something she was used to. Touka was normally the strong one and to feel so weak that she needed a crutch hurt her more than any sickness could.

Well, at least the freezing wasn't necessarily her being weak, the examination table was fucking ice. Not literally, but it might as well have been. And as the doctor took a look at her shoulder blades, where her wings would come out should she activate her Kagune, thoroughly examining them and probing his gloved finger through her scar, she could hear Hinami worriedly asking her mother whether or not Touka would be alright.

It was sweet, but that made her even more pissed. She didn't like being a burden to anyone. Even Kaneki was worried, and that **really** pissed her off. In front of anyone she didn't want to see her as someone who was too weak.

"This is... strange..." he murmured loud enough for her to hear.

"What is?" Touka inquired turning her head over her shoulder.

"The fact that your scars **aren't** healing yet." he spoke as he straightened his back up. "Have you been eating? **That** could be the reason, but even so it should start to be at least stitching itself up."

"Well..." Touka began, "I've been eating less... and less... lately I just haven't been hungry really."

Fueguchi nodded and went to a cabinet to pull out a piece of fresh meat. "Here then." he smiled, "Eat this."

Touka gripped the fresh meat and studied it. She was... reluctant. It was strange, why was she so reluctant, it was like there was something inside of her telling her **not** to eat it. She was even slightly shaking. Never the less though, she put that meat into her mouth as unsure of it as she was. The texture was hard, it tasted a little like metal and it caused her to gag. Quickly, as vomit rose up her throat she spat the meat out on the floor and instinctively leaped of the counter, blankets and coverings forgotten.

"What the hell?" she murmured to herself, "Why couldn't I eat that?" Touka's nerves were now dancing wildly in her. She was chilled and warm at the same time. _What the hell is going on with me?_ she asked herself as she touched part of the scar on her back flinching sightly at the touch. _I've been freezing all day, I nearly vomited up my stomach after eating that meat... And this scar **still** hurts..._

Dr. Fueguchi then grabbed Touka and held her still, keeping her hands away from the scar. Apparently, unconsciously, she'd been digging at the scar and reopening the wound. Her hands were bloody and she could feel the warm, thick, liquid running down her back. "What the hell is wrong with me?" she asked audibly, to herself more than anyone, but the question made Fueguchi frown.

Touka then felt a sharp rip on her forearm and it made her yelp in surprise. She pulled her arm away frantically. Looking down at the doctors hand she saw a small razor tipped in blood. Looking down at the small cut on her arm she put two and two together. "What the hell was that for?!" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Touka... look." Fueguchi spoke, tone serious as he brought up the blood dabbed razor. "This is an ordinary razor... It shouldn't be able to break your skin like that..."

Touka looked to the Razor then back to her forearm a look of disbelief on her face. _He's right..._ "I can't eat the meat of humans... I am not healing up like I should... and my skin is weak enough to be cut by a razor." she paused, looking back up to the doctor, looking away once more, and then looking back. "You-you don't think?"

"There's only one way to find out..." Fueguchi spoke as he moved to the fridge, full of human foods that he kept for the facade of his humanity. It was filled with sandwiches, chocolates, fruits, vegetables, etc. All of which made Touka gulp. Ever since she was borne she couldn't stomach them... which was normal... But, what if she **could?**

The doctor pulled out a small, broken in half chunk of chocolate and handed it to Touka. Touka stared at the lump of man made cuisine. It was crumbly on the surface, but soft and easily broken underneath. Chocolate was the worst. There was almost nothing natural about it, aside from the coca. Reluctantly though, she took a bite, digging her teeth into the hard surface and breaking through to the soft, fluffed chocolate underneath.

The taste dive bombed her tongue, wrapping around it like a snake would it's prey. Touka was surprised. She didn't know what to feel or how to feel... She knew only one thing as she took yet another bite... The same sensation wrapped around her tongue once more was bombarded with the taste of chocolate. She swallowed, eye's wide with surprise and confusion as her mouth gaped open staring down at the little bit of chocolate she had left in her palm.

 _It tastes... **Good**..._


	2. Cake

_Human..?_ Touka thought as she gazed down at her open palm, fresh blood dripping from it after she accidentally cut it whilst chopping up a loaf of bread. _Is this what it means to be a human?_ She pondered, turning over the hand. Touka had always know, as it was common knowledge, that ghouls were much more durable than any human. But, it still came as a shock to her when she realized just how soft she now was. No, that wasn't it... She just couldn't believe she was human Fueguchi had confirmed it with an RC cell test. Her level was just at 500. **Human Levels.** That, coupled with the fact that she could no longer eat the meat of men without gagging, meant she was as human as any other. Her RC cells had **left** her. Dissipated into thin air. She still didn't think it was real.

A few soft knocks bounced off the wood of her door, breaking Touka from her palm and causing her to move to the door. She knew who it was, she could tell by the knocks, they were soft, timid, almost fragile. It was Kaneki, only he would be uneasy about upsetting her even though she was now weaker than he was. It made her smile, and that pissed her off. _Why is he such a pussy?_ She often thought. _It's embarrassing, only **he** would be afraid of a goddamn human. Even me._

Opening the wooden divider very narrowly, just to give him a view of her face, she answered. "What do you want?" It was harsh, cruel, and Touka didn't particularly mean to be rude. But she was happy to see him jolt when she barked at him like she did.

Timidly, the half-ghoul lifted up a medium sized, sealed, platter. The seal was see through plastic and was dotted with cold spots all over it, but from what she could see there was food underneath it. "I brough-"

"What's this?" she asked blatantly, interrupting Kaneki without even realizing it.

Kaneki cleared his throat and spoke up again. "Well, back when we first met, you asked me what cake tasted like, because you've never had it. I never did answer your question... So I brought you this." He looked up, smiling, hoping she wouldn't slam the door on his face.

Touka looked at him, dumbfounded. She didn't recall asking such a thing, but, Kaneki wasn't entirely wrong. She'd always wondered what cake tasted like and now she could actually eat it and see for herself, firsthand. Still, she was surprised that he'd went out of his way to buy her a cake, or did he make it? It didn't matter, because he didn't need to do either one. Touka wasn't poor, she could go out and buy one herself.

"Anyways," he began, "I'd better get back down stairs. I-"

"What!?" Touka blurted out now, making Kaneki jump. "You can't just leave!"

"W-why not?" Kaneki asked, flinching slightly.

Touka flushed now. She was afraid he'd ask that. She'd hoped he'd just go along with it and, out of fear, listen to her. _Dammit. Don't make me say it, moron._ She mentally cursed him, gritting her teeth. "I... I need your help."

"With what?"

"Just come in!"

"I can't just leave Koma and Irimi downstairs without help for no reason, Touka. Just tell me what you need help with- I won't laugh."

She wanted to hit him now. He would. She knew it. Touka felt her grip on the platter tighten as she sighed. "I-I don't know how to eat it... I've never faked eating a cake before..." She didn't want to look at Kaneki's face, but she couldn't just keep staring at the floor like an idiot.

He'd lied. His face was bright red and his mouth was dangerously closed to smiling a humorous smile.

Touka's own face turned red with anger and embarrassment. "Y-you said you wouldn't laugh!" she accused balling a fist and cocking it, ready to fire at Kaneki. Of course it wouldn't do a damn thing, but it still frightened him none the less.

"I'm not! I'm not laughing!" he replied cowering away, while failing at holding back his snickers.

With an irritated, angry grunt, Touka grabbed his wrist with her free hand and roughly jerked him into her room, nearly causing them both to trip and splatter the cake... Thank god Touka's reflex's had remained.

* * *

Touka and Kaneki sat across from one another, cake in between them as Touka stared down at it. She was reluctant. She couldn't help but be reluctant. After all, ever since birth she tried her very best to avoid the food made by men. Now though... Now she could eat it? She was one of those men herself, now. The Icing on that black fluff, the flakes of hardened chocolate that covered bit's and pieces here ant there, the chocolate kisses that rested atop it. Everything about it was fucking disgusting... But as the flow of it scent lifted into her nostrils, teasing them, she couldn't help but notice her mouth was watering.

"Ahmmm, Touka?" spoke the boy sitting across from her.

Touka nearly jumped. She'd almost forgotten Kaneki was there, or that she'd invited him in. _Dammit._

"Are... You going to eat it... It's been about ten minuets or so. Not trying to be ru-"

"Don't rush me!" She barked at him, making him flinch with a whimper. She wasn't particularly mad at him, she was more embarrassed that she'd jumped when he broke her from her trance. He should know better by now than to fuck with her. "Now... tell me how to eat it properly..."

"Ummm... I- well..."

"You said you'd help!"

"I will! I will! I just... I've nev- It's hard to explain." he paused, placing a hand over his mouth, pondering for a moment, then nodded. "Okay, grip the fork."

Quickly, Touka grabbed at the fork and pulled it close back to her, like an obedient puppy... Or rabbit, rather. Kaneki almost giggled when she did. Thankfully not, but he almost did. Seeing Touka so timid for once was kind of refreshing... though he'd never say that to her face...

"Okay, now... Stick the fork into the chocolate..."

Touka then began to poke her head around the cake, searching for... something, Kaneki didn't know what. Then, after a few head turns, she frowned and looked up at him quizzically. "Any specific place?"

Kaneki was Taken aback. God he was going to lose it... then lose his head.

"N-" he stifled a laugh, "No. anywhere is fine."

Shrugging, Touka stabbed the fork roughly into the cake, piercing the icing and ripping of a small chunk for herself. She was hesitant at first, starring at the piece of cake that was promptly stabbed unto the metal utensil before quickly sticking it into her mouth.

She chewed a few times, trying to savor the food before finally she let out a satisfied hum and leaned forward. _It's sooo **good...**_ Was her reaction. She'd never tasted anything like it before. Meat was nothing like this, it was nothing like it. This was so sweet and it seemed to hug the inside of her mouth as she chewed. "Et'z rerry tastey!" she spoke with a full mouth at Kaneki, while shoving multiple smaller pieces into her mouth.

Kaneki nodded, he was happy that she'd liked it. But he probably should give her some advice first. "Don't eat too much or you'll get fat."

Kaneki probably should've kept his mouth shut. As he discovered later that night.


End file.
